<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of Refuge by lwise2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338638">The End of Refuge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019'>lwise2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small group of Danes on the island they called Refuge, almost ten years after the Great Dying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of Refuge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I finished "Cassandra", I was asked what happened to Ella.  Well, here she is again in a drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She'll do,” Jens Larsen rasped, limping down the gangplank.  At seventy-five, lacking modern medicine, he was failing.</p><p>She'd <em>have</em> to do, that old tug-boat, for the island they called Refuge was no permanent home for their growing population.  “Ten years,” Jens had said, “time enough for the monsters to die off.  Time for us to go home.”</p><p>Jens stumbled, fell; Ella caught her husband, screamed for help.</p><p>There was no help.</p><p>Jens' body joined the others in their graveyard.  As the mourners turned away, seven-year-old Lucas Larsen pointed out to sea: “Ships!”</p><p>The Danish navy had found them at last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>